Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicular headlamps.
Related Art
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2010-15752
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2013-8636
The amount of light, the light distribution state, etc. of vehicular headlamps are designed according to various functions such as a low beam, a high beam, daytime running lamps (DRL), and a clearance lamp (CLL).
Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting control device that controls lighting of a plurality of lamp units having these different functions.
Patent Document 2 discloses a mechanism that changes a light distribution state by, e.g., an actuator using a solenoid.